


I Am Not a Teddy Bear

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, category may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Seung Gil's coach decides that he needs a new coach.  He ends up going to Thailand to work with Phichit, Satsuki and Celestino.





	I Am Not a Teddy Bear

"You maced a sponsor?" screamed Min-so Park. "Why?"

"He was really angry about my last performance and grabbed my arm while screaming in my face so I gave him a blast in the face," said Seung Gil. "He's not hurt permanently." It's not like he inhaled it, he thought. 

"You should have come to me for help. Where the hell did you get pepper spray?"

"Oh . . . I worried about the safety in this area." He wasn't exactly fond of Sara Crispino but he had no desire to get her in trouble. Her brother had given her the weapon in a wrongheaded attempt to keep her safe when he wasn't around and she had passed it to him when he expressed some curiosity about it. "You're not being appropriately supportive," he said. In a few minutes, she'll calm down once she realizes that the PyeongChang Olympics are still in play, he thought while watching her face continue to twitch and quiver. It was actually quite fascinating to watch. It had never done anything quite like that before.

"I . . . I quit! I am going to transfer you to another coach!" she screamed.

That didn't go the way I thought it would, he thought to himself. "Are you serious?"

She whipped out her phone and said, "I'm going to call all the coaches I know." She tapped phone and put it to her ear. "Hello, Yakov Feltsman? Yes, this is Min-so Park. I'm calling to see if you can't take one more skater. No, you're already got enough skaters to deal with? I understand. You said to try Celestino. Thanks, got his number. Uh, huh, thanks. Good bye."

"Min-so?" I am feeling rather unwanted right now, he thought. It strangely bothered him.

"What do you care? You don't listen to me anyway!" She hurriedly punched in another number. "Hello, Celestino. I was wondering if you could handle another skater. No, I . . . have become unavailable yet I do not want to just leave him coachless. Can he move? I don't see why not. I'll call you back if he agrees. Ciao." She turned to Seung Gil. "If you're not interested in Celestino, I can try calling Christophe's coach, Josef Karpisek, or maybe JJ Leroy's parents though I can't see them making you a priority on par as their own child."

"I don't want to practice with JJ." The thought gave him quite a shiver. Jean-Jacques was insanely loud and outgoing and pushy and that was something that would grind his nerves to a paste within an hour, never mind on a daily basis. "I'll try Celestino."

"I'll get you a ticket. Do you want to go to Detroit or Thailand?"

"Doesn't matter. Just make sure it's first class."

***

"I feel so guilty for getting you in trouble," said Sara, looking as if she might cry.

"I used it. You didn't. It was unexpected but now it seems inevitable," he said. She made him miss Min-so's lack of sentimentality. "The mace was confiscated but Min-so managed to keep things under wraps. She knows quite a few people. She told me I'm lucky that the one I used it on was one of the lesser sponsors, that one of the other sponsors spoke up on my behalf and that I didn't mace someone like Heather Cho because she's widely known as insane and vindictive."

"That's the woman who threw a massive hissy fit over getting nuts in a package instead of on a plate."

"That's the one," he said. She was also the daughter of the Chairman of Korean Air and there was a huge amount of gossip that she had gotten off lightly due to her father's outsize influence. 

"What are you going to do now?"

"MIn-so thinks that we should part professionally as neither of us are doing the other much good and she recommended Celestino as a coach," he said. Then he frowned. "Usually by now, your brother comes in running, screaming that I am talking to you."

Sara gave a nervous laugh. "He actually went out to have lunch with Emil for once. He doesn't know I'm talking to you right now."

"Your relationship with him has too much drama. I do not want to get caught up in it."

"Since you're going to Thailand, you're probably going to work with Phichit. I don't talk to him much but he seems pretty fun to be around. I have to warn you that he really loves social media and selfies."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Can I call you?"

"As I said, I do not want to get caught up in the drama . . ."

***

At the Suvarnabhumi Airport, Seung Gil got off the plane. While looking up the airport, he had found that its name was Sanskrit for "Land of Gold." While he doubted the people naming the airport meant gold medals, he hoped it would work out that way for him. After spending an inordinate time at the carousel wondering why his stuff was almost always last, he walked to where he was supposed to meet Phichit. 

"Hey, Seung Gil, over here!"

He saw Phichit and walked quickly over to him. "Hi, where's Cialdini?"

"He splits time between Detroit and Bangkok. However, don't worry, Satsuki also coaches me and she lives in the area."

"That doesn't sound like a Thai name."

"It's not. She's from Japan. She's waiting for us at the car."

"OK."

As they walked, Seung Gil decided to tell Phichit a few things. "I've never had a rink mate before. I've always been the only one my former coach trained."

"Really? Having a rink mate is awesome. You can teach other things and push each other to work harder."

"Yuuri Katsuki was your rink mate, right?"

"Yeah, back in Detroit. I'm pretty sad he's training with Viktor and Yuri but I know that's what he wants. Leo and Guang Hong will stay mostly in Detroit but they'll come visit." 

Seung Gil frankly thought it was bizarre to work with one's rivals but maybe it was what he needed to push himself to another level. MIn-so had always viewed him as too selfish and stubborn to be able to do so. He decided that he would work things out on a quid pro quo basis. He would offer help with quad jumps as long as they helped him boost other parts of his presentation. He had confidence in his jumps but grudgingly had to admit that perhaps he could put some flair into the rest. And he knew that Phichit was a crowd pleaser. Yes, that was a good plan.

Phichit said, "I always wanted to ask you why you chose the mambo?"

"I wanted to do something different, mix things up a bit." This was one of the few things he had agreed with Min-so about. "Please excuse me." He pulled his phone from his pocket. "Min-so, I landed. Did you pick up Nabi? You know I've arranged for money to be put into your account monthly for his care. Good. Bye."

"Who's Nabi?"

"That's the name of my dog. I asked my former coach to take care of him."

"Your family won't take care of him?"

"They don't like pets and Min-so is a responsible woman. I didn't think he'd adapt well to the climate here. She promised to upload unto her private account a picture of him on a daily basis so I know he's being well-taken care of." I'll have to buy her something to show appreciation, to make sure she doesn't give him away while I'm in Thailand. Though I'm not sure exactly what she'd like . . . Hmm, perhaps Phichit or his . . . our coaches may have some ideas. She talked to Celestino as if they're somewhat familiar. He would be a good source.

**Author's Note:**

> His coach's name spelling is what I got from yurionice.wikia.com. I don't see her as being a bad person but see their relationship or lack of one more like how some people just have bad chemistry with each other. I like Celestino but it's obvious he clicked a lot better with Phichit than he did with Yuuri. 
> 
> Also, the choice of his dog's name is one of the names that came up when I googled for Korean pet dog names and the name means butterfly. If this is iffy, please tell me. 
> 
> In this fic, I see Seung Gil as being someone who has a hard time with empathy/sympathy but is not sadistic in temperament but feels more grounded with transactional/quid pro quo interactions. 
> 
> Also, I had an odd desire to see his coach have a meltdown.
> 
> The incident involving Heather Cho is a real incident. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nut_rage_incident
> 
> Min-so will not give away his dog.


End file.
